Thorns and Roses
by Shadowy Fluffball
Summary: Rated for language rate will change Yusuke and the gang are sent on a case to catch a slippery Apparition who can change shape later this apparition joins them but hides a deep secret that she doesn't want known to anyone especially Hiei. h/oc k/k k/y y/k
1. The last of her kind The changing Neko

**__**

Thorns and Roses.

By Raven

"Yusuke!" Botan screamed as she ran through the streets chasing the raven haired Spirit detective. "Come on Yusuke! Stop!"

"What is it Botan?" Yusuke said as he skidded to a stop in front of the arcade, seeing Kuwabara and Kurama waiting outside for him. "Do you have another new case for me or something?"

"Bingo! That is correct Yusuke." Botan cried as she pulled out a picture. "Now this one is a tricky…"

"Forget it Botan. I'm on break! I'm not goin'!"

"But Yusuke…" Botan cried as she held the picture to his face. "This one is too tricky and sly for me to bring back on my own."

"I said forget…"

"That looks like a neko apparition, note the ears." Kurama cut in as he looked at the picture. "But there are no more existing."

"Neko wha…" Kuwabara said as he took the picture. "Wow! Look at those ears! Hey, this demon looks like a cat!"

"That's a neko is stupid." Yusuke said as he took the picture. "So why are we supposed to hunt this one down for again?"

"This demon is too tricky for me to catch." Botan said as she took back the picture. "If you can't tell I can't even get a decent picture of the creepy thing, It always hides in the shadows."

"No kidding. So, since you only gave us a picture of the back of his head. How are we supposed to know what we're looking for?" Kuwabara boasted as he looked at the picture once more before Botan put it away. "Can you tell us if it's a girl or a guy, or something?"

"Sorry boys. You are on your own. But I can tell you one thing. Keep an eye out for those black ears and a black tail. Oh, and their claws. Bye, bye." Botan started to run off till she turned around. "Oh, and expect to see Hiei here soon. He's on the case as well, to clear his record."

"Well. Short stuff should be showing up in no time." Kuwabara breathed as he looked around for the fire apparition. "Dumb ass." He sighed out.

"You have room to talk." A harsh voice crooned from behind them. "Let's just go before I decide to kill you in the middle of the street."

"Oh well, there's Hiei." Yusuke said as he started to walk off. "Lets go so we can catch this thing so I can finish my break in peace."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

They grouped up and made there way to Koenma, not noticing the pair of shimmering amethyst eyes following their every move. "Hmmm, I guess that annoying little chirpy girl finally gave up on me. Wonder how these new toys will do than?"

~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~

"So Toddler?" Yusuke screamed as he pushed past everyone and pushed his way into Koenma's office. "Where are we supposed to find this creature you are so desperate to catch so I can go back home?"

"Well Yusuke. The Neko is running around spirit world avoiding everyone we send. So you are going to go hunt and capture this Neko."

"Yeah, yeah, and bring him back, I know the drill. So where do we start?"

"Right here, but be warned."

"Ahh, the baby knows how to warn!" Yusuke screamed as he toppled over onto the floor laughing.

"This is no laughing matter Yusuke. This is the last living Neko. And one characteristic about Neko's is their ability to change shape." Koenma sighed as he leaned back in his big fluffy chair. "You have been warned. Ogre! Get me my stamp. I have paperwork to finish."

The blue ogre shooed everyone out of the office and slammed the door. "God, now where's Botan, she could at least be of some help. For once." Yusuke scoffed, as he looked around for a bit, finally laying eyes on a head a pale blue hair. "Hey Botan!"

"Oh hello boys. It's about time." Botan skipped over to where the other four were waiting. "Now the last sighting of the Neko was around here somewhere."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ (Just so you know the Toguro's and their team is in this story.) Meanwhile.

"Well would you look at that Karasu." A young female demon scoffed as she looked at Urameshi and his group. "A silly fox, a fire demon, two humans, and that chirpy little bitch, all in one package. What a meal ticket, don't you think?"

"Yes, very tempting." Karasu said as he turned to the young demon. She had flaming red hair that went down to her hips, bright amethyst-purple eyes, (and here's the kicker.) She also had a long swinging black tail and twitching ears. "Karu, you're twitching again. You know, if not for the ears and tail, you'd pass off as a human."

"Shut up Karasu!" Karu hissed, as she looked Yusuke up and down. Hiei and Kurama sensed they were being studied and turned to look their way, only to find and tall raven-haired man and a young blonde girl looking at them. "That was close." She breathed as she looked over her new form. "Shifting like that on such short notice is a little difficult."

"You could have been a little more creative. Look at you." Karasu said as he ran a sullen hand through her blonde tresses. "Now you really do look like human trash."

"Don't touch me Karasu. Now let's have a little fun. Hmmm." She looked around simply; soon she spied a demon, looking about middle aged, toying around with the hilt of a dragon headed gold sword. "I just found my pray. Be right back." She jumped forward, shifting once more to look like a beautiful fire apparition and walked in front of the demon.

"Hey there, you pretty little thing. Where are you going in such a hurry eh?" The demon asked as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "My, my, what a catch."

"Hands off dragon breath. You are not even worth my precious time."

"Oh you really think so? Why don't you try me out to see if you are right then."

"If you say so." She rammed a hand into his stomach as he pushed forward into her. He doubled over in pain and shot a death glare at her. "Hey, you said to test you, did you not?"

"Lucky little bitch! I was off-guard."

"If I'm so lucky? Than why don't we make a tiny little wager on my luck shall we?"

After straightening himself up he glowered down at the girl below him. "Name it."

"If I win a fight with you, I get that pretty little sword of yours."

"Fine, if I win I get you. Sound fair?"

"You got yourself a deal. I need a new sword anyway." She remarked as she got into a fighting stance.

"Hey Yusuke, look." Botan said as she pointed at the two demons. "That demon looks like he's ready to hurt her. You need to help."

"She's a demon, I think she can handle herself Botan."

"Just go!" Botan screamed as she pushed him ahead.

TBC

So, what do you think eh? Please tell me.


	2. The new case

Chapter 2

"Well little missy." The demon scoffed, as he looked Karu up and down. "You sure you can fight, you look like a pretty pitiful demon."

"Just because I look pitiful doesn't mean I lack fighting skills. Attack me already and prove me wrong." She screamed as she took a step forward. (For lack of something better we are going to call this demon attacking Karu Kena, sorry bro, but your name will have to do.) Kena ran straight for her and with remarkable speed she jumped behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "You missed me, over here." She whispered as Kena turned around. She flew forward and punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor. He jumped back up and took another swing at her, which she easily dodged. "Now was that aimed at me? Because I can't tell if you are trying to hit me or if you are stretching."

"Stand still girl!" He yelled as he took another swing. She caught his fist and threw him down. "Well, looks like I'll have to think of a different strategy. You're stronger than I thought." At that he pulled out his sword and started thrust at her. "Let's see you escape this, you will be mine!"

"Pervert!" She hissed as she dodged his sword as much as she could.

"Uhh Botan." Yusuke said as he watched the fight unfold. "I don't think she needs my help." He said with a slight chuckle. "Who would have thought, some girls really do know how to fight."

"Look at the speed and skill that demon has." Kurama implied as he also watched intently. "Hiei. Doesn't she look like a fire apparition to you?"

"Yes. That's what I was thinking. I'll have to have a talk with her when she finishes that idiot off." He said as he turned his back to the fight, only to have a shrill scream direct his attention back to the fight, the supposed idiot had just stabbed her in the stomach. "Kurama look!" he cried as Karu's form started to slip and change.

"Shit, I'll have to finish this now!" She lifted her hand and got a smirk on her face. "Well perv, you've pushed me too far now, looks like you'll have to die." She snarled as her hand started to glow a pale purple and her claws grew a few more inches. "Die."

With that she rushed forward with incredible speed and made quick work of ripping the demons throat out. She picked up the sword and it's sheathe and stood up, slowly licking the blood from her hand. "Karu! Run!" Karasu screamed as he bolted for the nearby forest. "Your disguise faded!"

Karu looked down and noticed her tail was back and Botan and the others were staring at her quite intently. "Uh oh, buh bye guys." She cried as she jumped into a tree and disappeared in a flash.

"Did you just see what I saw! That thing just changed its appearance!" Kuwabara cried as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Thanks for the news flash." Hiei remarked as he grabbed to hilt of his sword. "Idiot.'

"That's our target people. Now we can't just let her get away without us showing her our hospitality now can we? We didn't even get to talk to her." Yusuke said as he ran into the forest. "Let's move!"

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Look at you Karu. You got careless!" Karasu screamed, as he looked her stomach over. "That should heal in no time, it only a scratch, but you let your anger get in front of your eyes and you changed back, and Urameshi saw you! Now you'll have to fight even more." Karasu walked over to a tree and sat on a root. "Just don't kill them, especially the fox."

"Least I got this sword." She said as she kneeled in front of him. "Oh Karasu." Karu cooed as she ran a clawed hand through his raven locks. "Does someone have a crush on the cute little Kitsune?"

"Shut up! They're here."

"Ahhh! I broke a nail!" Botan cried as she looked at her hand.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk." Karu said as she appeared in front of her. "Little girls shouldn't venture into the Toguro's forest. They could get hurt." With that she punched her in the gut, rendering her unconscious. 

"Don't touch her!" Kuwabara cried as he ran to the fallen Botan. "SPIRIT SWORD!"

"Oh, the big bad idiot has some spirit energy does he. Hmm, what to do with you, oh, I know." She jumped in the air a delivered a swift blow to his face, throwing him into a tree. "That!"

Kurama pulled his rose form his hair; right then someone grabbed him from behind. "Release me!" 

"Now, now little fox. No struggling." Karasu's voice cooed as he jumped into a nearby tree. "Let's just watch this fight to see who wins. The spirit detective, or the neko."

They watched as a fight broke out between the fiery red head and the spirit detective. Both were throwing hits left and right. Karu was easily dodging most of Yusuke's attacks, Yusuke mimicking her every move. "You know what." Kurama smiled as he noticed the Karasu was to into the fight and let go of Kurama's shoulders. "You shouldn't let your guard down. ROSE WHIP!" With that Karasu was knocked form the tree and onto the forest floor in a bloody heap.

"Karas……." 

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke cried. The bullet fired and hit Karu in the stomach. She fell over, clutching her stomach, coughing violently, spurts of blood pouring from her mouth every time. She looked up at Karasu and held out a hand to him as he stood up. "Time to go little neko, Koenma wants a word with you." Yusuke lifted her up by her arms and put her on her feet.

"Karu!" Karasu walked over, ready to strike.

"Stop Karasu…" She choked out as she looked at him. "Just… just go."

"I can't!" At that he jumped in the air and was about to strike.

"No Karasu, I will not let you get yourself killed….. GO DAMN YOU!" She screamed as a bolt of energy surged from her body, pounding into Karasu and flinging him off into the forest. The blast also caused Yusuke to get thrown off of her. She stood for a second as she stared at nothing. Coughed a few more times, than fell into a crumbled heap on the ground, unconscious.

"Come on, let's get her back." Kurama said as he and Yusuke picked up her limp body. "Kuwabara. Get Botan. Hiei, can you bring her sword?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

It had been a week since Karu's capture and Yusuke was enjoying the luxuries of spring break, until… "Yusuke! You have another case!" Botan screamed as she found Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting in the park. "And this one's a doosy!"

"What is it now Botan?" Yusuke groaned as he sat up. "What new demon do I have to chase this time?"

"I don't know. But Koenma wants you in his office immediately."

Later that day ~_~_~_~_~ 

"Gah Koenma!" Yusuke growled as he stepped into Koenma's office. "Do you know the meaning of the words S.P.R.I.N.G B.R.E.A.K?"

"Why no Yusuke I don't. But you can fill me in later. Now, on with your new case." Koenma flipped on a picture of a sinister look demon. He had long blue hair and black eyes. "This is Tain. He has escaped from spirit world and is masquerading around as a Seriaski high student. (Sorry, I don't know how to spell the schools name) Now your job is the six of you will locate him when you go back to school and capture him…."

"Wait a second baby. Did you say six of us?" Yusuke asked he looked around, ticking the people off with his fingers. "Now, there will be me, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan… Who else?"

"Well for one, Hiei is now a high school student."

"Why me!?" Hiei screamed as he and Kurama walked into the room. "They can do it on their own, he doesn't look so tough!"

"And two. The other student is someone who barely speaks anymore, but could be a big help with her abilities."

"Her abilities?" Kuwabara looked up to see Koenma whispering something to an ogre. "Who is this new person?"

"Well, she doesn't talk very much, and when she does she…"

"GET YOU'RE FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME YOU STUPID OGRE! I KNOW THE WAY TO THE FUCKING OFFICE OF THAT STUPID TODDLER!" Someone screamed from the other side of the door, which made everyone but Koenma look up.

"Well, that's her main sentence lately. Ogre, let her in!" The ogre opened the door and gave a toothless smile. "I see she hit you again. Everyone, I believe you remember Karu?"

Everyone but Hiei fell over. Yusuke looked up and the flaming redhead and smirked. "So, how are we supposed to work with a felon Koenma?"

"I resent that remark." Hiei snarled as he pulled his sword on Yusuke.

"She is working with the spirit detective group to work off her sentence. And she promised to behave. Didn't you?"

"You know what you toddler. Don't make me rip out that binky and shove it up your Mmmph." Her eyes opened wide as Botan's hand slapped over her mouth.

"Shh, please. You promised to behave."

Karu rolled her eyes as slapped her hand away. "Fine. Still, hey Koenma, sire." She did a mocking bow. "How are me, this chirpy little thing, and the fire boy going to live in the mortal realm with no place to go, let alone school?"

"You three are already enrolled. And Kurama's mother thinks that she is getting to exchange students. Botan will return here everyday to give me an update."

"Wait a minute!" She screamed as she stormed up to Koenma. "I'm living with the fox and that apparition?"

"Yes. Now go!"

Karu and the others left the room grumbling. They all went their separate ways when they reached the mortal world. Karu had changed her appearance very little. She rid herself of her claws, ears, and tail. So now she looked like Kurama, only female, longer hair, and violet eyes. They reached his home and he walked inside, his mother greeting him happily. "Suuichi, did you bring home the new students?"

"Yes mother. Meet Hiei and Karu." He sighed as he pointed at the two.

"Oh joy. Now you two will be staying in Suuichi's room. I have three beds set up, and someone already sent your stuff over, so I took the liberty of setting it out." She said as she looked the young girl over. "Karu, are you sure you can handle yourself in a room with two guys."

"Karu got a pleasant smile on her face, not mimicking, or crude, but pleasant. "Yes Ma'am, I'll be fine." She said happily. "And will you be requiring any help in the kitchen now that you have two more mouths to feed?"

"That would be very helpful Karu." Shiori nodded as she picked up a few books. "Now these are your school supplies. Your uniforms are in the closet. Make yourselves at home." With that she retreated to the kitchen while Kurama showed them upstairs to his room.

When they got there they found three beds. One had a white comforter with a fox sewn in to it. "That is my bed." He said as he pointed at the white bed. He pointed to a red and black bed and gave Hiei a smirk. "Looks like Koenma knows you tow well. Hiei that bed will be yours." He turned to the last bad and just about fell over. It was dark blue and purple with a Black Panther in the middle, glowing yellow eyes sticking out for the silk lining. "And I guess that ones yours Karu."

"Whatever." She said slowly as she walked over to it and set her stuff down.

"You are just as bad as Hiei." He walked over to the closet and pulled out two uniforms, one for a girl, the other a guy. "Try these on. Karu, the bathroom is right behind the door there." He said, pointing to his private bathroom. "Hiei, I'll leave the room for you to change. School begins in two hours, you better hurry so I can go over a few things with you two." He said as he left the room.

Karu looked her uniform over and just about fell over. "What is this thing, a tent?"

"Why are you complaining. Just put the thing on." Hiei scoffed as he turned around.

When Kurama came back, both were completely dressed. He went over the rules of school and that they both have the same classes as he, so all they had to do was follow him through school. "Now come on, mother made us breakfast before we leave."

TBC


	3. First day of school

Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read my story. Keep in mind, every five reviews I write a new chapter.

"Kasaan." Kurama called from atop the stairs. "We're coming down."

"All right Suuichi." Shiori called back as she plopped a full plate of pancakes onto the table right when Hiei, Kurama, and Karu stepped into the room. "Oh dear, Karu honey, would you mind if I did your hair before you left for school?"

Karu gave a passing glance to Kurama, whom nodded at her. She put on a flashing fake smile and nodded happily. "No ma'am, I wouldn't mind."

Shiori chirped with happiness as she grabbed Karu's arm and rushed her and pulled her into the bathroom. "My dear, you have such beautiful hair. Now let's see what we can to with it." She picked up the brush and worked with it as much as possible; than she pulled it back, curled it, and combed it out. "Now let's add a bit of make-up and you'll be set."

"Make-up?"

"Oh don't worry dear. It won't hurt you. Now hold still and do as I say." She applied eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick while Karu was bewildered at what was happening to her. "Ok, all done, now lets get you something to eat before you go."

Karu walked from the bathroom and back into the kitchen only to see Hiei devouring every pancake in his wake, and Kurama telling him to slow down. "Hiei, can I at least have one?" Karu asked simply as she sat down, only to get stared at in complete shock the next minute by both demons. "What?!"

"Uhh Kasaan, she was already pretty. Why'd you have to turn it up a notch?" Kurama asked as he tore his gaze away from Karu to stare at his mother. 

"What? She is a very pretty girl. I thought I would give her something to make her look radiant, that's all."

Karu saw a bowl full of fruit in the middle of the table a grabbed one. "Botan's here." She whispered to Kurama. She picked up her bad, shoved the apple in her mouth, and made a bolt for the door. "Thank you!"

Hiei, Kurama, and Shiori watch her run from the house out the back door. A few seconds later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Shiori said cheerfully. "Oh go see if Karu knows she ran out the back door."

"Yes Kasaan." Kurama stood up and went out back, to find Karu sitting in one of the trees, munching on her apple. "I see that you knew where you were going?"

"Of course." She replied, cocking her head to a side. "Where's that chirpy little bitch, the ones who's so energetic, Botan."

"In the living room with my mother and Hiei."

"No she isn't, she in the kitchen, with Yusuke and Kuwabara." Hiei replied as he stepped into view. "How did you know she was coming cat? Even I didn't sense her."

"You might call it and old habit. That's how I was able to avoid her all the time, she just has that certain feel. Is makes me sick." She replied and she finished her apple, crushing the core in her hand, revealing the seeds hidden inside. "Hey fox, you want these?" She asked, holding them up.

"Just toss them down, let's get to school. You don't want to make a bad impression on your first day." 

Karu jumped from the tree and landed with grace on the ground below. "Let get going then."

They walked through the house, gathering the others, Kurama kiss his mother goodbye, and all made their trek to school At school Botan ran over to Kayko and a bunch of other girls, while Karu stayed close to Kurama and Yusuke. "Karu, over here, come meet some people I think you'll like."

Karu let a small growl rumble in her throat as she saw Botan come back to get her away from the guys. One thing she noticed was that the girls were on one side while the guys were watching them from the other. "Fine, fine, I'm coming." She grumbled as she was literally dragged to where the others were standing. 

"Everyone, Meet Karu…." She looked at the Neko next to her, who was glaring viciously, which sent a chill down her back. She went next to her ear. "You need a last name Karu." She whispered simply.

Karu's eyes got really wide, she didn't know what to say. There was no way she could tell them her last name, and she didn't know what Koenma put down for hers in school. "Uhh Botan, I don't know what it is..." She whispered, which was barely audible if Botan hadn't been paying attention.

"WHAT?!" Botan screamed as she looked at the ashamed look on Karu's face. "How could you not know? What's your name?"

"Uh, I could make one up I guess."

"Well hurry up, you're getting some suspicious looks." Botan hushed as she looked around.

"I'll be right back." Kurama said as he, Hiei, and Yusuke made their way over to where Karu and Botan were standing. "Hey Karu, you ok?"

She grabbed their uniforms and pulled them off into a corner. "I don't know my name you guys. What's my last name?"

Yusuke fell over with laughter, and Karu gave him the deadliest glare ever, god, if looks could kill this boy would be dead ten times over. "You're name is Karu Kujaki." Kurama answered swiftly. "Uhh Yusuke? Do you know them?"

Yusuke followed Kurama's finger from the floor and saw a pack of goons, twelve at the most, staring at him and Karu, eyes glinting. "No, but I see that they have a thing for Karu from the looks of it."

"Touch me and they die!" Karu growled as she looked from her group to the thugs. In the front of the group was a tall young man, ice blue glinting eyes, and short blonde hair. "And I think he's their leader." She said, motioning towards the blonde. "Oh Kurama! Hi." A cheery brunette piped as her and some of her friends walked by, all giggling. "Ok, shoot me please if I ever get like that." Karu said as she gagged from how the girls were acting. "I see you have a fan club Kurama."

"Yeah, I know." He sulked as he watched the girls go. "But I'm not the only one. The two new students are getting some very good looks." He said simply.

Hiei and Karu looked around, noticing finally that they were getting winks, thumbs up, and a few were blowing kisses in their direction. Karu slapped her forehead and sighed, very loudly. "It's going to be a very long day."

I'd still like to thank everybody who read my story, every five reviews you get a new chap. Well, it's getting late and I love sleep before my birthday party. So please read and review and tell me what you think please. Oh and sorry it's so short.

TBC


	4. Surprise attack! Will she survive?

Chapter 4

Big thanks to Natalie, Blank, Thorn, Evil Authoress, and yuki-san for their reviews. I got all five reviews in less than a day, yay. People like my story, I am so happy, oh and Natalie, I haven't read this cat assassin, is it a fanfic or is it a book or something? Well, here's chapter 4. Remember every 5 reviews are a new chap.

"So exactly Kurama, what are we supposed to do today?" Karu asked as she looked around, getting very edgy about the looks that she was getting. "How do we know when to go to these classes?"

Right than a bell echoed trough out the crowded halls. "That's how we know when to get to our classes." Kurama said, pointing up at the ceiling. "Let's go."

Karu and Hiei followed Kurama to their first class till Karu stopped dead in her tracks. "He's here. And he is very close." She said in a hushed whisper. "Very close."

"Who, Tain?" Kurama asked as he watched Karu shake slightly, like someone just put ice down her shirt. "How do you know?"

"That's what I meant…" Koenma's voice boomed and echoed in their ears. "Her special traits cam come in handy. She can sense demons and spirits with ease. She just can't pinpoint their location."

"He's too close for comfort." She whispered again, slowly starting to walk again. "So do we have any idea what his human form looks like?"

"No. But let's go, we might run into him on the way." With that, Kurama started to walk again. "All right, here's our first class, Pre cal."

"Pre Cal?" Karu asked as she looked from the door to Kurama. "What is Pre Cal?"

"A type of math." He answered as he bit back a chuckle from looking at the confused look Hiei was trying to cover up with his ever-popular emotionless mask. "Let's go."

They all walked into the classroom, Karu and Hiei following every move Kurama made, watching the girls, and some boys batting their eyes and licking their lips as they watched Kurama make his way to his seat. "All right class." A young blonde male with glasses said as he stepped behind the desk at the front of the classroom. "We have two new students today. Ms. Kujaki Karu and Mr. Kayako Hiei. Will you two please stand up?"

Hiei and Karu both slowly stood, cringing at the sight of all their peers flirting with em from their seats. "This is pathetic." Hiei grumbled as he slowly lowered himself back to his seat. Receiving a brisk 'You're telling me.'

"Ok everybody. Now settle down. Suuichi, would you please get the books needed for those two, since if I'm right, they're staying with you, are they not?"

"Yes sir." Kurama stood and got two thin black books from a nearby shelf, handing them to the two demons, whispering slightly. "Just do as I say and you'll do fine."

"Ok now class, let's get started…." For the rest of the day Karu and Hiei followed and listened to everything Kurama told them. And thankfully, made it through the day in one piece. One week later, they were still going to school and still hadn't found Tain. "Hey Urameshi! Where are those lovely friends of yours?" A tall young man bellowed as Yusuke walked down into an alley on his way home. "Those two red heads, and the spikey kid."

"Those people have names dumbass. Kurama, Karu, and Hiei." He said as he watched as the mans group came into view. "Hmm, thirteen against one, that seems barely fair."

"But what about thirteen against two Yusuke." Karu screamed as she ran into the alley and came back to back with Yusuke. "How many you want?"

"I'll take half, you take the other half."

"And what do we do about the last one left?"

"Open punching bag. Let's go!" They rushed forward and pounded on any person they could get their hands on. After a few minutes everyone but them and one more were on the ground in a bloody heap. "One more. I hold, you punch."

"Nah, first honors are yours."

"Well hey, he's gonna crash the party if he runs." Yusuke picked up a chase with the retreating leader of the group.

"Someone your height shouldn't be fighting." A husky voice whispered in Karu's ear. (I forgot to mention Karu is an inch shorter than Hiei.) "Because poison can travel faster through people whom are shorter."

She felt a sharp prick in her back, which suddenly sent a jolt of pain through her entire body. "What did you do to me?" She hissed before she fell to the ground, shaking from pain, crying out. (Like those eps where Genkai gave Yusuke the spirit wave orb)

"What is a fighter for hire doing on the spirit detective team anyway?" The voice asked simply.

"Come from the shadows!" She screamed as the pain increased ten fold.

"I am here to assassinate you for what you have done to your family. You will not survive the night."

"Karu?"

"Well, time for me to part. Hope your trip to the other side is pleasant." With that, the voice disappeared all together.

"Oh my god! Karu!" Yusuke screamed as he saw Karu's shaking and screaming body on the ground. "What happened?"

"K. Kurama, get Kura…" She passed out from the pain before she could finish.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"So will she survive that poison attack?" A young blonde, looking about Yusuke's age asked quietly.

"She shouldn't, but if she does, she'll find you faster than normal for that will heighten her senses." A man in the shadows replied huskily.

"Than I'll just have to make sure she doesn't survive than won't I." The blonde said as he watched Yusuke pick Karu up and run in the direction Kurama went earlier. "Let's go."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Can you help her Kurama?" Botan asked as she watched Karu twist and turn in pain on the bed, sweating from head to toe. 

"I don't know, this poison is really striking her down, if I can, she'll need a long time to recover."

'Who ever did this is going to die.' Hiei's mind hissed as he watched Karu in pain. 'She may not be a trusted partner, but she's earned my respect. Stay alive Karu, stay alive.'

TBC

Sorry this ones so short guys. I needed to end it off, I'm tired, dead tired. But at least I'm not lying on my deathbed, unlike poor Karu. Ok, lets lengthen the review number, since I get 5 so easy, lets stretch to 10, every ten, please, no throwing rotten foods, moldy articles of anythin, nothing like that k?


	5. Enter Karasu and Shunu Back to the Fores...

Chapter 5

Hiei ran through the city. Looking for signs of something, anything, since he had no idea what he was looking for. But than he caught a glimpse of two people moving at an incredible speed… towards Yusuke's home. "What do they want?" Hiei turned and followed after them.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Kurama?" Botan asked as she watched his face fall. "What is it?"

"There isn't a cure for the poison that she might have gotten." Kurama said as he held his head in his hands. "She showing the symptoms of scypher poison. A poison that can, when entered into the bloodstream, will slowly eat at your spirit energy, than your life energy. Putting you through so much pain that you just wish someone would kill you than and now."

"So she'll…" Botan gulped as she looked at the Neko, who's shape kept rapidly changing. Her actual form, to human, to other creatures. "Poor Karu."

"You're dead wrong!" Someone screamed from the window. "She's a demon, and she'll beat this like she beat everything else!"

"KARASU!" Kurama hissed as he watched the black haired man enter through the window, followed by a smaller demon with white hair and red eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"To help my partner." Karasu sneered as he walked over to the bed, where Karu was writhing in pain. "What is the moon phase tonight?"

"What?! What does that have anything to do with her and poison!?" Kuwabara screamed as he grabbed Karasu's shoulder.

"Just tell me!" Karasu roared.

"Full moon, why?" Kurama said with a growl as he watched Karasu pick up Karu's hand.

"Shunu, supply her with enough spirit energy till nightfall." Karasu said as he turned to the short white haired demon. "Her changing period will only last the night. When you give her enough, transport us all to the forest."

"Her changing period?" Yusuke looked at the demon with disgust, but curiosity. 

"A time where every youkai's senses and needs take hold of their body. Depending on their nature, they could either walk around, slaughtering everything that moves, or sits quiet until the sun rises the next day." Hiei's vice answered from the windowsill. "Including her immune system works at top speed, which would hopefully drain the poison from her system."

"And what if she turns into a creature of death?" Botan asked as she watched Karu more closely. "Will she come after us?"

"If she trusts you, than no." Shunu replied in his high pitched voice. "But the main question right now is if she can survive till the sun sets."

"The sun will set at 7:32 tonight." Kurama answered as he looked at his watch. "She can survive an hour, right?"

"She should. She has survived worse than this, at times." Karasu picked up her body and walked to the window. "You can follow or stay here for all I care. But I would be careful. She is a ruthless killer whom doesn't care how you die as long as it's painfully."

Everyone gulped. Shunu pulled an orb from his cloak and started to chant, soon a flashing orb of purple engulfed the three. "You are not leaving with her without us!" Yusuke screamed as he jumped into the orb, quickly followed by the others.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"We are here." Shunu answered as the purple light faded. They were surrounded on all sides by trees and the scent of youkai.

"How long till the sun sets?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at the neko. 

"It'll set quicker here. I give it about ten minutes." Kurama looked around. "And be on your guard. We're ambushed."

TBC

Sorry it's so short guys. But I'm tired and I have school in the morning, hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for all the reviews, 10 more and another chap, longer than this one, that's a promise.


	6. The old Karu is back and hungry for bloo...

Chapter 6: The old Karu is back, and hungry for blood.

Disclaimer: I don not own Yu yu Hakusho. Tell them Kurama sweetie.

Kurama: She doesn't own Yu yu.

Answers to a few questions, one from black magician girl. I made it that Kurama didn't use his plants because I wanted to put some decent blood shed into my story. That's also another reason why I brought them to the forest, so Karu could kill freely. Since we all already know from her attitude that she won't be the kind of demon who will sit still till sunrise. So I left it at that point, kind if making it look as though she might, but won't survive type thing. I hope that cleared that up. 

Another for no name, Hiei only likes Karu as a partner so far, I don't know if I'll take it any farther than that. But why don't we have a vote. Karu/Karasu? Hiei/Karu? Karasu/Kurama, which I originally planned on. Which brings me to another question, for Kitsuna Hino. I'm not going to make it a Hiei Kurama for one reason, if I did it would be the biggest spoiler for the story I'm writing about them, that's why I didn't do it.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

"Ambushed? You mean, surrounded?" Kuwabara asked as he looked behind him. 

"Of course he means surrounded baka, what else would ambushed mean?" Hiei spat as he grabbed the hilt of his katana. "Kurama, use your plants, create a sort of cage around you and the others. Yusuke and I are all we need for these low lives."

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara screamed as he swung his glowing orange sword around. "You're not doing this alone pip squeak. I'm helping. Someone has to protect the pretty girl."

"My name is Botan!" Botan eeped as she inched closer to the red haired fox. "What do we do about Karu. We can't lock her in a cage with us, we'll die."

"I'm not locking us in anything Botan. Just stay in the middle of this clearing and don't move an inch!" Kurama hissed as he pulled a hand through his flaming red locks, pulling a rose from them. "Rose whip."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Heavy breathing could be heard on one far corner of the clearing, a pair of gleaming yellow eyes turned and stared at the beautiful demon next to him. "Mishu, do you have to breathe like that?"

"Sorry Mish, brother. But you know this happens when I get excited." The demon hissed as he stared at the squirming neko. "It's not everyday your master tells you to find the last neko, the forbidden one at that, and kill her." A gust of wind blew around them and fluttered Mishu's hair. His bright yellow main flowed around his face, his bright yellow eyes, focused on the prize in front of him. "That is the demon master Tain is so infatuated with, isn't it? Why would he want her dead?"

"Because she is a traitor. She's helping to hunt him down." Mish replied as he raised a hand in the air. Giving all the demon assassins the warning that they'll be moving in for the kill soon. "But I do not see why Tain would want so many apparitions to go after one target…"

A blood-curdling scream stopped his sentence dead in its tracks. Everyone around turned their attention to Karu, whose body was now still and motionless. Her eyes weren't there amethyst color that held the innocence everyone could see in her eyes, they were void of any emotion, just blank, white orbs. Her heartbeat was rapid, and her breathing increased with every intake. Her hair started to shorten itself as her appearance slowly started to change. Her claws and teeth got more lethal, and her ears more pointed.

Soon her hair was shorter than Yusuke's, and it still obtained its blood red color. Color start to leak back into her eyes. Botan gasped when Karu's head jerked in her direction, and she saw the sinister look that lay beyond those normally soft eyes. Her right eye was a bright, piercing yellow. While her left eye was a deep ocean blue. "What… what happened to her?" Botan croaked as she tried to escape from Karu's holding gaze.

"She's changing." Hiei spat as he watched Karu sit up, all muscles tense. "She won't be herself through the night." He strengthened his grip on his katana while he pulled hers from under his cloak. 

Slowly Karu stood; her eyes fixed on Botan. "Chirpy little bitch." She hissed quietly. "If you do not move to your right, you will die."

"What… what are you talking about Karu?" Botan cried as she stood still out of fear.

"MOVE!" The neko screamed as she pushed Botan to the forest floor, a small throwing knife whizzing just an inch past her head. "Stupid girl. Do as I say or you'll die next time." Karu hissed as she stood to face a pair of demons that came out form the safety of the trees. Both with long flowing yellow hair and matching eyes. 

"We have come for the neko, no one else will be harmed if you just hand her over." Mish said warningly. "We have to only kill the forbidden child, no one else."

"If you are only here for Karu, why do you need Hiei?" Kurama questioned the two demons.

"Kurama!" Hiei hissed as he stared at the fox in bewilderment. "I may be forbidden. But so is she."

Karu lifted her head in the air, sniffing slightly. "Hmm, not including you two, I smell twenty-seven, no, twenty-eight different demons… Why so many for one simple target?"

"You know what I don't understand." Mish started as he walked up to Karu, her baring her teeth and claws in response. "Why is it, a fighter for hire, whom should be the strongest of her family. Is now on a team that catches us for our bad deeds. When your brother told me, that you have done much worse than me and my twin put together."

"My brother?" She asked simply, cocking her head to a side. "What does he or any of the others have to do with killing me?"

"Master Tain. Or should I say, Master Tu, would really love to see his fighter for hire fiancée dead."

"TU!" Karasu screamed as he jumped to Karu's side. "Tu! Tu broke off the engagement with her because she was a neko, why does he want her dead?"

"Because that's the reason, she's a neko of course. Do you know the price on her head for being the last living neko, even if she is only a half breed?" Mish raised his hand in the air slightly. "ATTACK!"

At that moment all demons around came out of hiding and ran after everyone in the clearing. For the exception of Mish and Mishu. One large demon went after Kuwabara and Botan, Kuwabara trying desperately to protect the pretty girl. "Don't' you touch them!" Karu hissed as she jumped in between the orange haired oaf and the apparition. "Your fight is with me." Using incredible speed that could only be matched by Hiei, Karu slashed at the demon, her claws and body now covered in blood from the now sliced up demon at her feet.

A malicious smile appeared on her face as she looked at the bloody heap, she lifted a hand to her face and stared for a split second before sticking a finger in her mouth a sighing. "Blood never tasted so sweet." She hummed as she looked around, a demonic glint in her eye. "Now die!" She screamed as she rushed at another demon, ripping his heart out and shoving it down his throat.

"What happened to her?" Botan cried as she watched the one demon wrecking crew kill every apparition around. "Why is she so heartless?"

"This is the old Karu, the fighter for hire heartless. We used to call her that when she got into fights and killed so ruthlessly, that it made us scared of what she could do." Karasu explained with a smirk as he watched his old partner kill with pleasure. "Shunu. After she finishes the freaks off, would you mind sealing her mind so she can't move the rest of the night?"

"Yes master Karasu." The little white haired apparition replied without haste.

"No! No stay away!" Another demon screamed as Karu ripped out his tongue and slit his throat happily. "Shut up you worthless little twirp!" She hissed as she dropped the last demon around for the exception of Mish and Mishu. "Now for you." Her eyes gleamed in the darkness, her smile sending shivers down every ones backs.

She took off in a sprint, going after Mish first. "Stop!" Mishu cried as he lifted a katana blade to her throat. She stopped slightly and looked at the yellow haired fiend. Venom could be clearly seen in her eyes. "I will not allow you to kill my brother witch!"

"Witch?" She asked quietly, staring at him with malice. "I am a witch? I use magic to kill, when?" She hissed as she brought a bloody hand up to the blade at her throat, easily shattering it with ease. "Die!" She screamed as she rammed a hand through his chest, ripping I back out, pulling his beating heart with it. She smiled simply as she went to take a bite of it.

"Stop Karu! Stop!" A blade whizzed past her face, pinning the heart into a tree trunk. She turned to look at the offender. Finding two ember eyes staring at her. "You've killed enough tonight. Shunu, now!"

Shunu looked up at Karasu, who gave a chaste nod. Shunu threw another glowing orb at Karu. She turned in time to see it coming right at her face. "Oh no you don't you little shit!" She screamed as she leapt up into the trees and disappearing with a quick dash.

"Karu!" Yusuke screamed as he went to go after her. Only to be stopped by a firm hand grabbing his shoulder. "Release me!" He spat as he struggled against Kurama's tight grip.

"Let her ride this out. The sun will come up soon. And when it does, we'll have the old Karu back who won't remember a thing from this night."

TBC

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and now please review.


	7. Science and Reproduction!

Chapter 7

A motionless form of Karu was leaning up against a tree trunk, her leather clad pants, and black button up sleeveless shirt clad in dried blood of almost every demon she came across laying in the light from the sunrise. Two demons walked by her and looked down. One licking his lips hungrily. "Why isn't she a pretty little thing. What do you think we should do with her Phwee?"

"Well we cannot just leave such a beautiful apparition lying her on the ground where lechers can find her, can we?" Phwee asked as he picked her up by the neck of her shirt. "Looks like she tired herself out from a killing spree, she is drenched in new and old blood." 

By this time Karu's body was back to normal and the poison was worked out of her system. But she had a small lust for blood still left in her system. Her eyes flew open when one of the demons laid a hand on her chest. "And now your blood will be added to the collection." She hissed as she ripped out their throats.

~_~_~_~

"Karu!" Kuwabara screamed as they searched the forest when day break broke through. "Karu!"

Kurama and Hiei jumped for tree to tree looking for any sign of the missing neko. Suddenly Kurama stopped and took in the sight before him. There, on the ground, was Karu, on her knees, covered in blood, tears streaming down her face, and two dead demons in front of her. "Karu!"

"Kurama?" She looked up to see the fox land in front of her. She launched herself forward, burying her face in his chest. "Kurama, wh… What have I done?"

Kurama gave a sympathetic look before carrying her back to where the others were. "Let's go home." Karasu wrapped Karu up in his trench coat while Shunu transported them back to the human realm. "Botan. Her clothes are in that dresser… Will you help her get dressed?"

"Yes Kurama. Come on missy." She said as she looped one arm around the neko's waist. And putting her arm over her shoulders. A few minutes later Karu was cleaned up and in regular cut of shorts and a tank top. "Feeling better?"

"I told you already chirpy, I am fine." Karu replied as she sat on her bed. "All right everyone, be honest with me. What did I do last night, why was I covered in so much blood that I could be a museum? And Karasu, why are you and the little imp doing her?" She asked, pointing to Shunu.

"I saved your life practically." Shunu replied hastily, glaring at the girl. "You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you for what might I ask? For teaching me my love for fresh blood? Or for making it to the point of I never age? Yes, I can and I will die, but I never age, look at me, I have looked like I am seventeen for over ten years now. What did you do to me?"

"I gave you eternal youth. It is what your brother wished for, he thought that since you were going to be one of the strongest you would need to maintain your youth to fight."

Karu snorted as she glared at the tiny demon. "Is it just me or does everyone do whatever my dear brother says? Except me?" She asked, cocking her head to one side while smiled maliciously as Shunu. "If I killed you now, I would never have to deal with you again. But then dear big brother would be mad… Hmm, decisions decisions. Ah hah! I got it. Die you stupid little follower of an Imp!" She screamed as she ran for him, suddenly coming to a halt when her arms were grabbed. "Release me fox!"

"I suggest you two leave, now!" Kurama hissed as he stared at the two. "She needs her rest and you are not making this very easy, leave now!"

"Fine, we are going now. Just remember this Karu. No matter what you do or where you go. You will always be hunted." Karasu said as he and Shunu vanished.

Karu spat at the spot where they stood moments before. "And I will be waiting."

"Hey guys!" Kuwabara laughed uneasily. "Let's get some homework done huh? We cannot fall behind, big science test coming up Friday."

"Ack! More science!" Karu and Hiei howled. Hissing as they took their books that Botan was handing out. Karu sat on her bed, reading over one of the chapters getting thoroughly confused, she looked up over at Kurama. "I don't understand what the hell this shit is. We do not breed like this." She said, pointing to a paragraph in the book talking about reproduction of plants.

(I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN THIS SONG OR THE MOVIE IT COMES FROM! I AM JUST TRYING TO BRING HUMOR TO THIS FIC!) 

Kurama and Kuwabara looked over what Karu was talking about and both got giant grins. Kurama looked at the orange haired fighter, laughing. Kuwabara started laughing before starting to sing. "The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination. If not, then a bee or any other nectar-gathering creature can create the same situation. Yes, anything that gets the pollen to the pistils, write it on the list. I'll try to make it crystal-clear:   
The flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery! Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust onto the stigma. And why this frenzied chlorophyll's orgy starts in spring is no enigma! We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class?"

Botan and Kurama were sitting there laughing at the disgusted looks planted on Hiei and Karu's faces before joining in. "A photo-periodic reaction!"

Kuwabara had his laugh at his break before going back to his singing fancy. "Oh that's good, that's very good."

"Hey, I'm lost. Where are we?" Yusuke asked, staring down at his book.

"Chapter two, page five." Botan chirped as she handed him her book.

"Reproduction, reproduction!" Everyone said except for Karu and Hiei, who were stunned speechless. At this point in time Kayko had come over and sat on one of the beds. "Put your pollen tube to work." She said as everyone laughed before starting again. "Reproduction, reproduction!" Botan smiled while adding, "Make my stamen go berserk." At this point Karu was actually starting to get used to the music while joining in, which was a shocker in itself. "Reproduction! I don't think they even know what a pistil is!" Yusuke looked up in shock at Karu as she said that, and added. "I got your pistil right here..." Hiei gave up and finally joined, but to keep his pride he only said one sentence. "Where does the pollen go?"

Kuwabara, giggled, yes giggled. Before beginning the next chapter. "Next chapter, In an abstract way, the same thing applies To the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms. But now we are dealing with sexual response. Are there any questions before we begin reading?"

Yusuke looked up and Kayko and grinned. "Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch  
Could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?" Kayko looked down and gave a smug look. "Negative."  


"When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater Starts pullin' that stuff, is she sayin' that she wants to do it?" Kuwabara questioned as he put his arm over Botan's shoulders. Which she immediately shrugged off.  


"Can't prove it by me, cause they change their tune When you got 'em in the back seat." Yusuke sang happily. "With his heart beating fast." Kuwabara added. Kayko and Botan looked at each other in horror. "They make it sound like a track meet, gross!" Kuwabara and Yusuke looked up. "Yeah, then all they can do is say No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Reproduction, reproduction!" Karu finally was smiling and went up to Hiei. "Baby, give it to me now." He just simply pushed her away. "Reproduction, reproduction!" The guys all looked up and gave the girls a dumb look, trying to look like prissy girls at the same time. "Is that all you think about?" 

"Reproduction!"

"Come on baby show me that you really love me so!" The girls replied wearily. 

Kurama grabbed his stomach groaning. "Ohhh, I think I'm gonna throw up!" 

"Where does the pollen go?" Hiei said once again.

Kurama looked up and smiled, pushing Kuwabara on the floor and singing his part. "The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring. Any comments on this?"  


Karu looked up and smiled, walking over to him running a hand through his hair. She decided to have some fun. "Mr. Fox, is it true that guys like you, you know, mature and all, Carry some protection with them for sexual occasions?"  


Yusuke shot Kurama a wry grin. Before looking Back at the girls. "What's the big deal? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book Where she adds up the days of her, uh, what do you call it, mentalstration?"

Botan glared at him while Kayko smacked him. "Oh, that's really neat! Yeah, and what will the guy say when the numbers don't add up right, huh? Yeah, yeah, yeah!"  


"Reproduction, reproduction!" Kayko smacked Yusuke again. "Hope he's proud of what he's done."

"Reproduction, reproduction!"

Kuwabara helped the raven haired detective up. "He was only pokin' fun." 

Reproduction!" 

"Kurama pointed over at Karu and Hiei who were recently in a glaring contest. "See what happens when a boy and girl Don't know how to play it safe?"   


"Reproduction, reproduction! Reproduction, reproduction! Reproduction, reproduction! Reproduction!"  


Hiei looked up and glared at the others. "Where does the pollen go?"

TBC!

Please review. Remember, I do not and will not own that song or Yu yu hakusho, so you no sue. Thank to all those who reviewed!

Thanks too:

Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo

twistedreadingfreak

Evil Child

Zoah

Hikage Kitsune

Sachi Nyoko.

Thank you you all!


	8. Alert

I am so very sorry for the lack there of of updates. I moved a while back and haven't gotten internet yet. I promise to update these stories as soon as I can. So do not fret. This story will be back up and going, along with the others, as soon as I get my computer fired up.

Ja

Shadowy Fluffball. 


End file.
